kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Ouja
may refer to the following characters: Asakura.jpg| Takeshi Asakura|link=Takeshi Asakura Tumblr psdh0ogPSx1uyh1ep 1280.jpg| Ryutaros|link=Takeshi Asakura Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics: . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 75. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 90 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 50 AP (2.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 100 AP (5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds *'Eyesight': 5 km *'Hearing': 5 km is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. Ouja is reverted to Blank Form in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final when Ryuga destroys Genocider, his combined Contract Monster. - Ouja= Ouja Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ouja. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 98 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 400 AP (20 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Venosnaker': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Veno Saber': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Veno Crash': 6000 AP (300 t) *'Advent: Metalgelas': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Metal Horn': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Heavy Pressure': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Advent: Evildiver': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Evil Whip': 2000 AP (100 t) *'Hide Venom': 5000 AP (250 t) *'Advent: Genocider': 7000 AP (350 t) *'Doomsday': 8000 AP (400 t) One can transform into Ouja using an Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. Asakura later forms additional contracts with Evildiver and Metalgelas after the Riders they were previously contracted to, Raia and Gai, are killed. This enables to to use all of Raia and Gai's Advent Cards. Thus, he is able to arm himself with Raia's , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail, and Gai's , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. Ouja is also able to perform the Riders' respective finishers. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. By using Evildiver's Final Vent, Ouja can execute Raia's finisher, , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. By using Metalgelas' Final Vent, Ouja can execute Gai's finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Ouja next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Ouja striking it with the Metal Horn. By using the Unite Vent Advent Card, Ouja can combine Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas into Genocider. This grants Ouja another Final Vent, which Ouja uses to perform his strongest finisher, Doomsday: A hole leading to a void opens on Genociders's chest, creating a vortex that begins sucking surrounding objects into it. Ouja then delivers a corkscrew kick to the opponent, pushing them into the vortex and thus into the void, completing destroying the enemy. - Survive= Ouja Survive Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 61. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (27.5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m Special Abilities: *'Advent: Genosurviver': 15000 AP (750 t) *'Poison Tornado Crash': 9000 AP (450 t) is Ouja's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Venosnaker to transform into . This form is exclusive to the S.I.C. Hero Saga story Advent Calendar. }} Contract Monsters Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ouja, this Ridewatch would provide access to the OujaArmor. It is dated 2002. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Ouja_Ridewatch.png|Ouja Ridewatch Ouja_Ridewatch_Transparent_Inactive.png|Ouja Ridewatch (Inactive) }} See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders